


Coiled

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 weekly challenges 2017 [29]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Light BDSM, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: “Is that too tight?”“No,” Lydia answers, flexing her fingers slightly to make sure that there’s plenty of circulation left in them. “That’s fine.”





	Coiled

**Author's Note:**

> written for [femslash100's](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) challenge #560, where the prompt was "remainder," so I went back to prompt #509, which was "wrists." also written for the following prompt for round 2 of the Shadowhunters Prompt Ficathon: _Isabelle/Lydia - Izzy's whip has many uses._

“Is that too tight?” 

“No,” Lydia answers, flexing her fingers slightly to make sure that there’s plenty of circulation left in them. “That’s fine.” 

Izzy's whip is coiled tightly around both of her wrists, keeping them pressed firmly together. From her wrists, it trails off the edge of the mattress to the floor, where the other end is wrapped around one of the bed’s legs. Experimentally, Lydia gives a short tug. 

Unsurprisingly, the whip doesn’t budge. 

“If you want to stop,” Izzy continues, one fingernail trailing down Lydia’s arm to the bend of her elbow, “just say red. Yellow if you just want it a little looser.” 

Lydia raises an eyebrow as Izzy slides up to straddle her hips. 

“By any chance did you get Magnus to charm this?” 

“Maybe,” she shrugs. When she leans over, her long hair brushes against Lydia’s cheek and the satin pillow underneath her head. “Is that a problem?” 

“Not at all,” Lydia says. “I trust Magnus’ abilities. I’m sure he’s done this kind of thing before.” 

“Definitely,” Isabelle murmurs with the barest hint of a laugh. Her fingers dance back up Lydia’s arms, skim over the tight hold of the whip. “Still green?” 

“Yes,” Lydia says, trying to bite back her frustration. “I’m fine. Please kiss me.” 

“Just say the word if you want to stop,” Isabelle says before entangling her fingers with Lydia’s and leaning down to kiss her. 

That’s the last full sentence either of them say for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
